


Screencut

by Kadaashi, Sudrien (a_b_b_e)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadaashi/pseuds/Kadaashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b_b_e/pseuds/Sudrien
Summary: First conceived after another of those "characters coming out of screen" things. Illustrated by Kadaashi.





	Screencut

  


tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering uranianUmbra [UU] TG: hey  
TG: hey  
TG: yo  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering uranianUmbra [UU]

uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
UU: hello!  
TG: hey bby  
UU: i apologize for my earlier lack of presence!  
TG: no probs  
TG: but hey  
TG: u got one of them troll computers rite  
TG: or was it ur brother i forget  
UU: we both do, actually! thoUgh i don’t actually remember saying that  
UU: i only have access to my own, though  
UU: one of the rUles we have, you Understand!  
TG: u an yar rules  
TG: but okes  
TG: *okays  
TG: so i was doin the hacky thing on the batterwhichs servers  
TG: and found some scripts that i can’t make head or arse uf  
TG: cause i think im missing the full lybraries  
TG: sum are just.. wiiiiieeeerd and look dangeresque  
TG: but there is dis on thats probs ok  
UU: i might be able to help!  
UU: so you just want me to send yoU these libraries?

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] sent uranianUmbra [UU] file “popout.~ath”  
TG: I just need the ons emntioned in ther

uranianUmbra [UU]’s computer has lost power.  
TG: u didn open it did u  
TG: i should hav waid troll notepad or somin  
TG: *said

uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
UU: i  
UU: forgive me  
TG: did you run it  
UU: yes  
UU: it was just a jUmp scare  
UU: no reason to send libraries for that  
uranianUmbra [UU] ceased cheering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TG: wut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://neophyte-redglare.tumblr.com/post/156011245084> \- the read more did us wrong


End file.
